Noches de Invierno
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: Hibari se recostó sobre su cama en tanto Hibird dormía sobre una almohada a su lado, así se sentía siempre en esas fechas le daba un aire de nostalgia y otra vez un "Kyo-kun abre tus regalos" con la voz de su madre se hacía presente dentro de su cabeza y se atrevía a arañarle un poco el corazón. (Felices Fiestas!)


"**Noches de Invierno"**

**.**

**.**

Hacia una tarde fría, tan fría que las calles se habían teñido de blanco con aquella fina nieve que caía constante sobre la ciudad.

Tsunayoshi suspiro pesado, tanto que logro empañar el cristal frente a su rostro. –Pase- murmuro cuando escucho llamaban a la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto con voz monótona el guardián de la nube que serraba la puerta tras de sí para ponerse de pie frente al decimo Vongola.

-Lamento mucho pedirte esto Hibari pero encontraron a Fabricio y bueno ya sabes- Hablo Tsuna posando sus ojos sobre su elegante escritorio de cerezo, específicamente en un marco plateado que dejaba ver la hermosa fotografía donde Haru Miura sostenía con ternura a un pequeño niño de cabellera dorada.

-…- Hibari por su parte se limito a guardar silencio mientas el castaño regresaba de sus pensamientos.

-Sé que es noche buena… y..-

-Descuida- fue interrumpido por el azabache –yo me encargare… después de todo a mí nadie me espera en casa- sonrió de manera cínica mientras salía de la oficina

Tsuna volvió a posar sus ojos en la ventana para nuevamente suspirar –Feliz noche buena… Supongo- una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro para casi de inmediato tomar su saco y retirarse en busca de su esposa e hijo.

.

.

Hibari subió a su lujoso rolls royce para dirigirse a cumplir con su trabajo, apoyo la cabeza en el cristal mientras Kusacabe conducía… veía como la gente iba y venía por las calles de la ciudad con las manos repletas de paquetes, una mueca de amargura se le formo en el rostro porque recordó nunca haber comprado un regalo pero rápidamente desecho la idea.

-Kyoya-kun ¿desea que entre con usted?- pregunto el conductor mirando por el retrovisor del automóvil.

-Hump- mascullo cuando su mirada se topo con una pila de regalos en el asiento del copiloto y recordó que probablemente Kusacabe querría ir casa con su esposa y sus dos pequeñas hijas. –No no es necesario yo iré solo, de lo contrario estorbarías-

-Kyoya-kun- trato de contradecirle pero se dio cuenta de que el mencionado se había perdido con la vista que le regalaba la ventanilla del auto, el subordinado sonrió complacido porque noto que a pesar de todo su jefe se preocupaba un poco por él, aunque no lo aparentara.

El auto empezó a detenerse lentamente frente a un edificio departamental lo suficiente concurrido por las compras de último minuto.

-Según los reportes Fabricio se encuentra en una oficina clandestina en el último piso-

Hibari chasqueo la lengua, siempre era igual un maldito cerdo que trataba de salvarse el trasero rodeándose de peones sin importancia y claro en un lugar donde hubiera civiles… siempre cobardes a fin de cuentas.

-Kusacabe, puedes irte- le ordeno mientras a paso lento entraba en al centro comercial, inspecciono con sumo cuidado cada piso para toparse con un ascensor de servicio que llamo rápidamente su atención.

-Que aburrido- se quejo cuando había terminado de "morder hasta la muerte" a los dos custodios del acensar. Presiono el botón a último piso al tiempo que rompía la cámara de seguridad, suspiro con pesadez realmente quería terminar ese trabajo lo más rápido posible estaba algo fastidiado y esa clase de trabajos realmente no lo animaban para nada.

Bostezo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que ya había acabado con todos los tipos que custodiaban al bueno para nada que tenía que matar, acomodo su corbata y paso una de sus manos por su cabello acomodándoselo un poco. Abrió lentamente la puerta y un par de disparos se escucharon mientras las balas se impactaban en las tonfas de Hibari. La puerta se abrió completamente dejando ver al imponente guardián de la nube, se escucharon varios disparos y el grito de un pobre bastardo que estaba a puno de ser asesinado.

-P-por favor no me mates- pidió aquel hombre en un acto de desespero y recapitulando cuando fue buena idea matar a aquella mujer Vongola. –T-te pagare muy bien- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que Hibari le rompiera el cráneo de un solo golpe.

-…- suspiro un poco al darse cuenta que el puño de su camisa se había salpicado de sangre mientras giro sus ojos por la habitación hasta toparse con los ojos de una mujer encadenada.

-Si me vas a matar, al menos podrías darme algo de ropa… ya sabes mi máximo no es morir desnuda- comento con una sonrisa

Hibari alzo una ceja mientras se quitaba el saco y se lo lanzaba.

-No eres muy amable por lo visto- comento ella mientras se cubría un poco y el azabache se acercaba. –Si no te importa hazlo rápido- pidió mientras lo veía fijamente y sonreía, Hibari alzo una de sus tonfas al aire mientras por reflejo ella cerraba los ojos.

-No tengo por qué hacer lo que me dices- recalco mientras rompía las cadenas.

-¿Dejaras que me vaya?- pregunto clavando su mirada en la ventana, estaba nevando.

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo el sin quitarle los ojos de encima, era una mujer atractiva a su gusto, cabello negro que le cubría unos pechos de tamaño regular, unos bellos ojos purpuras que despedían gran tranquilidad por un momento le recordó a la mirada de Tsuna y la sonrisa ridícula de Yamamoto.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- pregunto ella recordando que la última vez que un hombre le perdono la vida la utilizo como un juguete sexual durante los últimos dos años.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones- hablo antes de salir de la habitación dejándola sola.

Ella poso sus ojos en el hombre que se marchaba y un nudo se le formo en el estomago porque no sabía qué hacer con la vida que le había regalado, no conocía mas en ese país que esas cuatro paredes y recordó que su amada Italia estaba muy lejos… se sentó en el escritorio moviendo el cuerpo de aquel que le arrebato un poco de vida tumbándolo al suelo como la escoria que siempre fue. Observo a través de la ventana y se abrigo con el saco de aquel hombre que la rescato, la nieve caía con gracia sobre la ciudad cubriendo los rascacielos… era hermosa.

.

-No te piensas marchar- llamo su atención una vez más aquel joven que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-No tengo a donde ir- ella le sonrió ampliamente –¿Verdad que es gracioso?- ladeo la cabeza hacia la izquierda y Hibari por un momento sintió que estaba tratando con una niña de secundaria como la esposa de su líder estúpido.

-Eres muy escandalosa- le dijo mientras sacaba una de sus tonfas en señal de amenaza.

-Y tú un mentiroso- le saco la lengua y Hibari tuvo un tic. –Estas preocupado, si no, no habrías regresado a preguntar porque no he salido de la habitación, tampoco te hubieras molestado en traerme algo de ropa- dijo mientras apuntaba a los paquetes junto a Hibari.

-Escandalosa- le dijo mientras bajaba sus tonfas, se quedo paralizado por un momento mientras ella se despojaba del saco para extenderlo hacia él y tomar los paquetes del suelo.

-¿Qué acaso nunca habías visto desnuda a una mujer?- y Hibari empezaba a creer que esa maldita mujer tenía algo que ver con la familia Vongola, porque solo de esa manera comprendía tanta impertinencia.

-…- no contesto limitándose a cerrar los ojos mientras esta se vestía, era la primera vez que Hibari ayudaba a otro ser humano y aunque al principio no entendía porque no tatdo en darse cuenta que los imbéciles de sus "amigos" habían tenido algo que ver porque Tsuna y su "hay que ayudar" y Yamamoto con su "debemos de ser caballeros" y el bastardo de Ryohei que se llenaba la boca con "¡Hibari así nunca encontraras una mujer!". aunque prefería echarle la culpa a que esta tenia rasgos de cada uno de los guardianes, como esa mirada, su color de ojos, su sonrisa, su impertinencia, que fuera tan escandalosa y el color de su cabello.

-Ya esta- le trajo de sus pensamientos aquella voz -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Hibari Kyoya-

-¿Qué no vas a preguntar mi nombre?... que aburrido eres- dijo inflando las mejillas mientras lo tomaba del brazo –Me llamo Azul, como el color-

-Yo no te lo pregunte…- pero Hibari esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

Ambos salieron del edificio sin decirse ni una sola palabra, Hibari porque no tenía nada que decir y ella porque a pesar de todo sentía un poco de miedo de volver a empezar.

.

.

-¿Vives aquí?- pregunto de manera un tanto inocente al ver un departamento frio como si nadie viviera en ese lugar.

-…- no contesto cerrando la puerta tras de el –Puedes dormir en una de las recamaras-.

-¿N-no se molesta tu novia?, además es noche buena ¿no deberías de estar con tu familia?- pregunto un poco aturdida mientras trataba de inspeccionar todo el departamento

-Deja de hacer escándalos- le ordeno mieras se encerraba en su habitación.

Hibari se recostó sobre su cama en tanto Hibird dormía sobre una almohada a su lado, así se sentía siempre en esas fechas le daba un aire de nostalgia y otra vez un "Kyo-kun abre tus regalos" con la voz de su madre se hacía presente dentro de su cabeza y se atrevía a arañarle un poco el corazón. Escucho un ruido y luego la puerta ser azotada, suspiro pensando que tal vez era mejor así que Azul se marchara a buscar la vida que hacía unos años le quitaron.

Y con aquella voz dentro de su cabeza se quedo profundamente dormido "Kyo-kun abre tus regalos"… y aunque no lo quisiera admitir le dolía.

.

.

-Hibari, Hibari- le despertaba la vocecilla de Hibird quien le llamaba insistente –Hibari, Hibari-

-…- se levanto tranquilamente de la cama para salir con sumo cuidado pues era claro que alguien estaba dentro del departamento.

-¡Kyoya!- le llamo Azul casi haciendo que se fuera de espaldas de la impresión.

-Eres una escandalosa- se quejo masajeándose las sienes, para empezar a levantar la mirada y darse cuenta que llevaba un hermoso vestido purpura arreglada con hermosas joyas.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto sonriente mientras el asentía extrañado. –Vamos, ve a darte un baño- casi le ordeno metiéndolo a la ducha.

Hibari estaba desconcertado no todos los días una loca bien arreglada que hacia unas horas lucia como pordiosera entraba a tu departamento a meterte a la ducha… en cuanto salió pudo ver uno de sus trajes perfectamente arreglado sobre la cama, en un conjunto de corbata negra y una camisa purpura.

-Para combinar- murmuro ella mientras le señalaba que debía arreglarse –Te espero en el comedor-

Hibari se sintió un poco confundido en cuanto vio a Hibird luciendo un pequeño moño purpura volando felizmente por la casa, o tal vez fue por el aroma a pavo o el fastidio que le provoco alcanzar a ver las luces de un árbol de navidad.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto en tanto salía de la habitación arreglándose el saco.

-Kyoya- ella le llamo sonriendo –Vamos a cenar- hablo en tanto le arreglaba el cuello de la camisa –Te vez muy guapo- y por primera vez Hibari parecía mortal pues se había ruborizado.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa mientras ella hablaba contándole de su vida y tratando de indagar lo más que pudo en la de Hibari Kyoya.

-¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?- pregunto con una sonrisa cínica mientras bebía de su copa de vino

-Pues dejaste tu cartera sobre la barra, debo de decir que tienes un crédito bastante extendido supongo que son los placeres de ser un mafioso- un vez mas sonreía mientras que no podía apartar los ojos del azabache.

-Pudiste preguntar-

-No me habrías dejado-

-¿cómo sabes?-

-Eres aburrido… ¿te gusto?-

Hibari se encogió de hombros mientras ambos terminaban de cenar, le costaba admitir que era la primera vez en muchos años de que celebraba aquella festividad.

-Kyoya abre tu regalo- lepidio mientras le daba una pequeña caja, los orbes azulados de Hibari no sabían que ver, si el ridículo árbol de navidad, la pequeña caja que tenía una envoltura purpura y pensar "por primo esta mujer quiere todo del mismo color", o aquellos ojos violetas que parecían ansiosos.

-¿Un encendedor?- pregunto mientras sostenía el pequeño objeto de plata entre sus manos

-Si, vi la cajetilla sobre la barra y las colillas en el cenicero dela cocina-

-No tengo nada para ti- se disculpo sin ser disculpa mientras suspiraba.

-ya me has regalado una segunda oportunidad- le agradeció acercándose a él –Kyoya realmente me gustas- le dijo al tiempo que lo besaba…

.

.

Cuando Hibari despertó estaba desnudo sobre su cama, la boca le sabía a dulce tan dulce que podía ser veneno un veneno delicioso que podría jurar quería seguir consumiendo. Paso una de sus manos por su cabello mientras un bostezo se le escapaba y buscaba a la escandalosa por algún rincón de la habitación. Se puso de pie para buscarla en la ducha pero sin resultado. Supuso estaría haciendo el desayuno pero al salir de la habitación se encontró con una nota sobre la mesa de centro de su sala detenida por aquel collar de diamantes que ella lucio la noche anterior. La tomo entre sus delgados dedos leyéndola una y otra vez…

"_¡Feliz navidad Kyoya! Muchas gracias por darme la mejor navidad que he tenido en mi vida pero si me quedo me terminare enamorando de ti… así que bueno ya sabes señor mafioso mejor me marcho"_

Hibari trago saliva y le supo amargo… vio sobre el sofá el vestido purpura, los zapatos negros que lleva y cada pequeño accesorio que él le quito con tanto cariño la noche anterior… se sintió ultrajado por haber sonreído tan amplio cuando ella lo beso y las caricias empezaban a quemarle el cuerpo. "he Tsuna estoy enamorado" recordó cuan estúpido se vio Yamamoto aquel día, que tan absurdas sonaban sus palabras, que tan ridículamente sonreía.

-De todos modos yo nunca he tenido nada…-

.

.

.

.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón, olvide la chaqueta que me regalaste- le dijo entrando abruptamente al departamento encontrando a Kyoya fumando sobre el sofá.

-…- él no dijo nada limitándose a arrugar la nota y lanzarla lejos.

-¡Me voy!- le aviso sonriendo antes de salir.

-Que escandalosa- le regaño tomándola del brazo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo lamento ya me marchare es que me dio frio en cuanto llegue a media calle y lueg…- le interrumpió besándola despacio.

-Quédate- le pidió y se lo ordeno con la mirada…

.

.

.

.

Ñam Ñam ¡Feliz navidad Kyoya! Y en especial **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!, **les deseo que estos días los compartan con su familia y las personas que aman, que este año haya estado lleno de felicidad y que el próximo sea mejor! Espero que les gustara y si es asi dejad sus Reviews! Bye-By


End file.
